


With a Little Help From Friends

by Ineczka007



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diabetes, F/M, M/M, Sick Stiles, cukrzyca, protective friends, telling the friends
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineczka007/pseuds/Ineczka007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles musi powiedzieć przyjaciołom, że ma cukrzycę typy pierwszego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help From Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With a Little Help From My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129913) by [DoctorGleeWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGleeWolf/pseuds/DoctorGleeWolf). 



> Tak jak obiecałam druga cześć serii Sugar We'll Going Down.

Stiles wrócił do szkoły kilka dni po pobycie w szpitalu. Swoim przyjaciołom wysłał tylko jedną wiadomość, która brzmiała następująco: "Spotkajmy się w piątek po szkole. Musimy pogadać."

Brzmiało to złowieszczo, ale Stiles naprawdę potrzebował tylko trochę czasu żeby wszystko przemyśleć.

Przez kilka ostatnich dni, uczył się jak utrzymać stężenie glukozy we krwi na odpowiednim poziomie. Spędził też ten czas na szukaniu informacji tak jak tylko Stiles potrafił. Nauczył się tak dużo jak mógł się nauczyć czytając fora internetowe. Znalazł też informację, które mógł podać przyjaciołom żeby lepiej im wytłumaczyć co się z nim dzieje.

Na razie wszystko co musiał zrobić to poczekać do piątkowego popołudnia i to było to na co tak długo czekał. 

\---

Oczekiwanie było stresujące. Stiles miał wrażenie że zaraz wyjdzie z własnej skóry. Chciał po prostu powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom i mieć to już za sobą.

 

Jego znajomi powinni tu być o 14:30. Dokładnie 10 minut po szkole. Była 14:25. Oczywiście wyglądało to tak, że chodził próbując spamiętać co ma zamiar im powiedzieć.

Usłyszał pierwsze pukanie i podszedł do drzwi.

To byli Isaak, Scott i Allison, zaprosił ich więc do salonu.

\- Hej stary wszystko dobrze? Nie było cię w szkole przez jakiś tydzień i moja mama powiedziała że byłeś w szpitalu, ale nie chciała mi powiedzieć czemu. - powiedział Scott, Stiles przytaknął 

\- Dojdziemy do tego.... ale chciał bym żeby wszyscy byli tutaj zanim zacznę. 

Pomału pojawili się wszyscy. Boyd z Ericką i Lydia z Jacksonem. 

Nikt nie wspomniał o dwóch brakujących osobach, o których wiedzieli, że i tak się nie pojawią. 

\- Okej, stary teraz wszyscy są tutaj więc proszę powiedz o co chodzi - poporsił Scott.

\- Jasne, tylko dajcie mi sekundę na rozdanie moich materiałów. - Stiles wziął głęboki wdech i sięgnął po swoje wydruki dla wszystkich.

\- Objawy hipo i hiperglikemi?- przeczytał Isaak 

\- Daję wam to, ponieważ jako moi przyjaciele powinniście wiedzieć na co zwracać uwagę jeśli mój poziom cukru we krwi spadnie... lub zgaduję poszybuje w górę.

-Stary... Co?- Scott jak zawsze elokwentny.

\- Mam cukrzycę- odparł Stiles

\- Myślałem że to dotyk tylko starych, grubych ludzi - zadrwił Jackosn

\- Nie typ pierwszy. To typ drugi. Muszę używać zastrzyków insulinowych i jeść o wyznaczonych porach, na szczęście tylko przez krótki okres aż wszystko się ustabilizuje...-Jego przyjaciele patrzyli na niego przez chwilę a potem zasypali go lawiną pytań.

\- To znaczy, że nie możesz jeść słodyczy?

\- Nie. Mogę jeść słodycze ale tylko trochę i jeśli wstrzyknę sobie insulinę ale wyrównania. 

-Jak możesz to mieć? Nikt z twojej rodziny tego nie ma!

-Cóż tylko u 10% ludzi z cukrzycą typu pierwszego, pojawiała się ona w historii chorób. Wiem, to wszystko jest dla was nowe. Wszystko co się dzieję wokół tego wciąż jest dla mnie super trudne. Mój tata i jak wciąż odkrywamy nowe rzeczy.

-To jest powód dla którego nas tutaj zaprosiłeś? - spytała Lydia, zawsze ta spostrzegawcza 

\- Nie. Wy macie prawo wiedzieć, ale też potrzebuję waszej pomocy.  
Potrzebuję żebyście znali objawy za wysokiego i za niskiego poziomu cukru we krwi. Po to mam ludzi kórym ufam żeby mnie doglądali.  
Jeśli nie chcecie, zrozumiem. To duża odpowiedzialność ale to wiele dla mnie znaczy jeśli byście to dla mnie zrobili. Wiem że postawi to mojego tatę w bardziej komfortowej sytuacji.

-Stary, oczywiście że ci pomożemy! Nigdy byśmy cię nie zostawili. - Scott spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Alarm w telefonie Stilesa włączył się pokazując że jest godzina 15:00 czyli czas do sprawdzenia poziomu cukru we krwi.

-Za raz jestem z powrotem.- powiedział i obiegł na górę po wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy po czym wrócił na dół. - Zamierzam dać wam teraz mały pokaz.- Potem idąc krok za krokiem sprawdził swój cukier pokazując im jak to zrobić. Skończyło się na tym że miał 192 mg/dl.

Porwał z kuchni paluszki serowe i krakersy z masłem orzechowy. 

Reszcie zaproponował chipsy którymi się podzielili zanim zjadł swoje własne przekąski i pokazał wszystkim jak zarządza swoją insuliną.

Przyjaciele zalali go toną pytań, wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć jak pomóc. Kiedy nagle odezwał się jeden z nich.

\- Pachniesz inaczej kiedy twój cukier jest wysoki - zaskakujące było to, że był to Jackson- Co? Tylko ja zauważam, że zanim zemdlałeś na terningu lacross pachniałeś...Słodko ?- Stiles sarknął 

\- Wąchasz jak słodki jestem Jackson?

-On ma racje - zauważył Bayd- Pachniałeś inaczej.

\- Cóż dobrze wiedzieć ale na szczęście nigdy nie będę miał tak wysokiego cukru co znaczy że już nie będę tak nigdy pachniał. Co nie znaczy że nie możecie mi powiedzieć jeśli zacznę znowu tak pachnieć. 

\- Warto spróbować - oznajmił Scott.

\- Masz racje. Jestem taki szczęśliwy że chcecie mi pomóc to wiele dla mnie znaczy. 

-Od tego są przyjaciele Stiles - Powiedziała z uśmiechem Allison.

\- Nie, od tego jest wataha - odparł Scott z głupkowatym uśmiechem. 

Stiles się roześmiał.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak wam się podobało ?? Piszcie komentarze !!!!!!


End file.
